The Week In The Moon's
by paomar0832
Summary: When Mr.Dawson is going to Connecticut for a week, Ally has to stay in Miami to look after The Sonic Boom. And his dad does not want her to be alone at home. She has to stay in the home of one of his friends, Austin Moon. Trish is in Mexico and Ally does not would stay with Dez. Her last choice is her Blonde friend. AUSLLY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I haven't finished 'The Heartbreak'. But this idea popped in my head right away and I had to post it. Review or PM me if you like it. **

* * *

_**Ally's P.O.V:**_

_**Dad is going to Connecticut for a week. And he left me here to watch the store. My dad told me I could not stay home alone. I could not stay with Trish because she was on vacation with his family in Mexico. I'm not going to stay with Dez because ... he is Dez. And my last choice is Austin. I'm staying with Austin Moon, So I close the store and call Austin.**_

*Phone Call With Austin*

Austin: "Hello"  
Ally: "Hey Austin. I was wondering, Can I stay in your house for 1 week?"  
Austin: "Yeah. Why not?"  
Ally: "Can you pick me up? I already have my suitcase."  
Austin: "Okay. I'll be there in 5 minutes"  
Ally: "Thanks"

*End Of Phone Call*

_**Austin is picking me up in 5 minutes. I have to accept that I might have a little crush on Austin. But Austin NEVER EVER would like a girl like me. I see Austin openig the Sonic Boom doors.**_

_**Austin: "So, Where is your dad now?" (Gets Ally's Suitcase)  
Ally: "Connecticut. Are your parents okay with me staying?"  
Austin: "They are staying in my aunt's house for two weeks. You can keep me company for only a week. And if they were in the house they let you stay anyway"  
Ally: "Okay. So you are home alone since when?" (Sits in the passanger seat)**__**  
Austin: "This morning. But now I won't be home alone" (Sits in the driver seat)  
Ally: (Laughs)**_

_**The trip to Austin's house was very short and quiet. When we were at at the traffic light, I realized that Austin was looking at me. I let him look at me and he stop when the traffic light to changed to green. Finally we arrived from Austin's house. I got out of he car and he opened the trunk and I picked up my suitcase. **_

_**Austin: "You can with that? Because it is very heavy"  
Ally: "Actually, No" (Laughs)  
Austin: (Laughs) "Give me that" (Grabs the suitcase)  
Ally: "Thanks, Austin. You are really sweet"  
Austin: "Your are welcome" (Unlocks the front door)  
Ally: "So were am I sleeping?" (Enters the house)  
Austin: "In the guest bedroom. Come on I'll show you" (Grabs Ally by the wrist)**_

_**Austin is taking me where I'm going to sleep. We pass through his bedroom and his parents bedroom. And finally my room.**_

_**Austin:"Make yourself at home. If you need something just call me"  
Ally: "Okay. I'm going to take a shower. Where is the bathroom?"  
Austin: "Next to my room"  
Ally: "Okay,Thanks"  
Austin: "I'll be in my room. I tell you twice, If you need something just call me. Okay?"  
Ally: "Okay,Thanks"(Smiles)  
Austin: (Winks and starts to leave)  
**__**  
Did he winked at me? I close the door for some privacy and start searching for a pair of pyjamas. I find my underwear (Bra and panties)but I can't find my pyjamas. Austin told me that if I needed anything to call him. I'm going to call him. I'**__**m so embarrassed. I walk to Austin's door and knock. In a matter of seconds he opens the door.**_

Austin: "What's up?"  
Ally: "I need your help."  
Austin: "What's the matter?"  
Ally: "This is so embarrassing. Well I didn't pack pyjamas. Can I borrow one of your T-Shirts?"

_**Austin: "Sure. And one of my boxers?" (Goes to his drawer)  
Ally: "I guess so. I'm sorry Austin"  
Austin: "Is okay." (Gives Ally a Yellow T-Shirt with Pink boxers) "This is my favorite T-Shirt and boxers"  
Ally: "Really? Nice boxers" (Laughs)  
Austin:"Thanks. Let's se how you look with my clothes"  
Ally: "Yeah. See you in 20 minutes" (Laughs)  
Austin: "Okay"**_

* * *

_**What do you think? I left Cliffhanger. Like always, Hahaha. But let me tell ya' in August I won't be updating Weekdays because of school and yadayada but in weekend I will be. In U.S.A school begins in September but in Puerto Rico (Where I live) Begins in August. See you guys later, Right now I'm going to write the 2nd Chapter of 'The Week In The Moons'.**_

Paomar0832 :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews. Send me PM's for ideas, because I want to do more stories. ****And I will give you credit for the idea. ****Thanks for Reading the stories. Hands up the puertorricans! \(' _ ')/. (I'm a Puertorrican) Yay!**

* * *

**_Austin's P.O.V:_**

**Since Ally is staying here I can't sleep in boxers. Damn it!**

**_Right now she's is taking a shower I'm hearing that the water is falling to the floor. 10 minutes later the door of the bathroom opens and Ally steps out._**

**Ally: "I'm done."**  
**Austin: "You look cute in my clothes." (Laughs)**  
**Ally: "The boxers are too big." (The boxers fall and reveals red panties) (Blushes)**  
**Austin: (Covers his eyes) "I didn't see anything"**  
**Ally: (Pulls the boxers up) "Done. Do you have a rubber band?" (Still Blushing)**  
**Austin: (uncover his eyes) "I don't think so. I could get you another boxer"**  
**Ally: "Is okay. I'll tie my hair band. I'll be in my room" (Leaves)**  
**Austin: "Okay"**

**Okay so the boxers dopped and Her boxers fell and I saw her panties. They were red. She was blushing, She looked do cute. Right now she's in the guest bedroom. I'm going there to ask her if she wants to watch a movie marathon. I maybe like her,but she likes Dallas. That guy is a jerk, and a player. I go to her door and knock. She opens the door.**

**_Ally: "What's up?"  
Austin: "Want to watch a movie marathon?"  
Ally: "Sure. Right now?"  
Austin: "First I have to shower. But you can go to my room and pick the movies."  
Ally: "Okay. And you shower? I thought you only take showers on Saturday." (Joking)  
Austin: "Hahaha. Very funny. I shower everyday." (Laughs)  
Ally: "I'll be at YOUR room. Okay?"  
Austin: "Okay." (Winks)_**

**I'm going to shower. I take like 10 to 20 minutes but since Ally is here I'm going to take a quick shower. My shower takes 10 minutes. I put a Blue shirt with green pants. When I get out of the bathroom, I go my room and look for a blanket. And when I'm in front of the stairs I see Ally on the couch talking on the phone. And I get downstairs.**

***Ally talking on her iPhone***

**_Ally: "Yeah. I know right?!" (Looks at Austin) "Trish I call you later, I'm wathching a movie marathon with Austin. Okay, Mhmm...I'm not going to do that. Call you later, Austin is waiting for me. Okay see ya"_**

**_*End of Phone call*_**

**Austin: "So are you ready?" (Throws the blanket on the couch)**  
**Ally: "Yeah. Here are the movies I picked" (She gives 4 movies to Austin)**  
**Austin: "Okay I have three more movies. And are scary"**  
**Ally: (Pouts) "A-us-tin. I don't like scary movies."**  
**Austin: " Do it for me okay I'll be here with you."**  
**Ally: "Okay for you. I'm going to do the popcorn"**  
**Austin: ''Get us some Root Beer and Pancakes"**  
**Ally: "Okay"**

**Ally Picked:**  
**Tangled (1)**  
**The Mask (2)  
Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story (3)  
Jack & Jill (4)**

**Austin Picked:  
Insidius (5)  
Saw 7 (6)  
Paranormal Activity 3 (7)**

**I know why I picked all those scary movies and ONLY one blanket. I'm going to turn on the air conditioner. She has my boxers on so she is going to be cold, Well played Austin, Well played. When Ally sit next to me will smell my perfume. Ally comes with a bid bowl of Popcorn and two glasses of Root Beer.**

**Austin: "And the pancakes?" (Gets the air conditioner on and sits on the couch)**  
**Ally: "I'll do them later. Let's just watch the movies" (Sits next to Austin in the couch) "What smells so good?"**  
**Austin: "My perfume." (Puts the blanket over Ally)**  
**Ally: "Smells really good." (Smells Austin's shirt) "Put the movies."**  
**Austin: "Okay." (Stands up and goes to th DvD and puts the first movie)**

**I think we are going to be here all night. its 2:00 in the afternoon is going to be a good night.**

**12:30 pm:**

We are watching Paranormal Activity 3 (7). Ally is freaked out. The movie is about to end, the last part is the most terrifying. When the man's neck is twisted. Ally jumps and land on my lap. The girl I like, In my lap, This is soo cool.

Ally: "I hope you don't mind me sitting on your lap."  
Austin: "Is okay. Let's go to sleep it's 12:50 and I'm really tired."  
Ally: "Okay" (Stands up)  
Austin: (Turns the T.V. off and walks to the stairs)  
**Ally: "Wait for me" (Runs and Holds Austin's arm 'til he walks her to the room)  
Austin: "Goodnight" (Kisses Ally on the cheek and hugs her)  
Ally: "Goodnight"  
Austin: "Oh, And by the way. I f you need something call me or go to the kitchen. Okay?"  
Ally: "Mhmm"**

Ally is now on her bed, I turned on her air conditioner and then I leave. I enter my roon I throw myself to bed and fall asleep.

* * *

(1) I don't own Tangled  
(2) I don't own The Mask  
(3) That either  
(4) Either  
(5) Don't own it  
(6) Nope, Don't own it  
(7) I don't own any movies

**Okay I hope you guys like it. PM me or Review.**

Paomar0832 :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Thanks for the reviews! I'm making new friends Yay! PM me or review if you liked this chapter.**  
**Spoiler of this chapter: MAYOR AUSLLY! (Fangirling!)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V:**

**We were watching Paranormal Activity 3 (1) I was FREAKED OUT! When we were walking to the stairs I hold Austin's arm 'til he walks me to my room. He turns the Air Conditioner on. He kisses me on the cheek and hugs me before saying 'Goodnight'. He leaves and 10 minutes later I fall asleep.**

**3:00 :**

**I had a nightmare.I stand up to go to Austin's room and when I was about to open the door I hear a noise downstairs. I'm to scared to go to Austin's room. I call him on the phone.**

***Phone Call***  
**Austin: "Hello?"**  
**Ally: "Austin, this is Ally."**  
**Austin: "Ally? Why are you calling? You are in my house."**  
**Ally: "I know is just that...I had a nightmare and when I was about to open the door I heard a noise downstairs and I'm scared."**  
**Austin: "I'm going to your room. Be there in a sec."**  
**Ally: "Okay"**  
***End of phone call***

**And seconds later I see that the door opens. Then I see Austin, but not a original Austin, A SHIRTLESS AUSTIN. He comes and sits beside me and pulls me to a hug. I can fell his abs. SHUT THE FRONT DOOR! His hands are on my waist. I can feel my cheeks are burning. He stand up and starts to leave.**

**Ally: "Austin. Don't leave me"**  
**Austin: "Then come on, Let's go to my room."**

**That sound a little bad. But I stand up and follow him. When we were in the hall, all was dark and I was scared. I had my arm in his waist and his arm was in my shoulders. Finally we were on his room. I see him that gets in his bed, I just stand there. But when he doesn't feel me sit in bed hes calls me;**

**Austin: "Ally" (Pats beside him on his bed)**  
**Ally: "It wouldn't look bad? I mean you are a boy and I'm a girl"**  
**Austin: "Do you want to sleep or not?"**  
**Ally: "Okay" (Gets in bed beside Austin) "****you get cranky when you're sleepy"**  
**Austin: "Mhmm." (Hugs Ally from behind) "Are you okay with it?"**  
**Ally: "It's okay. You are kind of hot. Not hot like-" (Austin cuts her off)**  
**Austin: "Ally, I get it" (kisses Ally's cheek) "Goodnight"**  
**Ally: "Goodnight"**

**He cuddles me, kisses me in the cheek he's so flirting with me. When I was talking with Trish earlier she told me to flirt with him but I said no. If he wants to flirt I'm going to flirt too.**

**Austin: "I can see you thinking"**  
**Ally: "How? is really dark"**  
**Austin:"I know my best friend"**  
**Ally: "Okay."**  
**Austin: "What you were thinking?"**  
**Ally: "About my nightmare." (Lies)**  
**Austin: "Was I in there?"**  
**Ally: "Yeah. We were all there"**  
**Austin: "What happened?"**  
**Ally: "They cut your hair. Pull your fingernails out and cut you. That happened to all of us. And then they kill you in front of us"**  
**Austin: "Wow, I see how you get scared. But now I'm here. Its going to be okay" (Pats Ally)**  
**Ally: "I'm not a dog you know"**  
**Austin: "Sorry"**  
**Ally: "Okay goodnight." (Turns around and kisses Austin's cheek)**  
**Austin: "Goodnight"  
**

**Actually I was thinking about him. Seconds later I was asleep an he was snoring lightly.**

The next morning:

I wake up and feel heat behind me, like if someone was there. I realize that I'm in Austin's room and that he's behind me. I stand up and go directly to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and headed downstairs to make breakfast. I made 20 Pancakes, Because you know Austin Loves pancakes. I hear a door close, I turn around and see Austin walking down the stairs and he's **inhaling the scent of pancakes**

Austin: "Did you make pancakes?"  
Ally: "Yup. How'd you know?"  
Austin: "The scent is so good"  
Ally: "Be right back"  
Austin: "Where are you going?"  
Ally: "To get a shower? I'm not staying in your shirt and boxers All day"  
Austin: "Oh,okay"

I leave to get a shower. After 20 minutes I get out of the bathroom. And get my room. I throw on a Yellow bongo top, Black skinies and sandals. When I go downstairs all I see is Austin eating pancakes like crazy. I go to the microwave and MY PANCAKES AREN'T THERE!

Ally: "AUSTIN MONICA MOON, Where are my pancakes?"  
Austin: "Does everyone knows my middle name?"  
Ally: "Where are my pancakes?"  
Austin: " I...ate...them?"  
Ally: "Okay, How many pancakes are left in your plate?"  
Austin: "Um...3, Why?"  
Ally: (Takes Austin's plate and starts eating his pancakes)  
Austin: "Not my Pancakes."  
Ally: "Go shower. Are you staying with that clothes all day?"  
Austin: "Oh right. Dez called. He told me to go to his house to hang out. Are you in?"  
Ally: "You think I'll be here alone? Sure that I'm going"  
Austin: "Okay. I'm going to shower"  
Ally: "I'll be in my room"  
Austin: "Okay."

So we are going to Dez's house to hang out. Uh...I'm going to be the only girl. This is going to be a long day.  


* * *

**So did you notice the AUSLLY? Well you have to wait to the other chapters. BTW: PM me or review. PLEASEE! **

**Paomar0832 :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So did you guys like Chapter 3? I hope so. Don't worry I'm going to continue :D**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V:**

**We are going to Dez's house, I slept with Ally last night. Nothing bad, just that she was scared. Ally made me Pancakes and I ate all of them. Even hers, but at the end he ate my pancakes. She told me to shower, I go upstairs and shower. Then I go to my closet I put on Yellow and black Flannel shirt, Black skinny jeans and my black converse. When I'm done, I go to Ally's room and knock on the door. She yells me that is open. I open the door and see her suitcase in the bed. Where was Ally?**

**Austin: "Where are you Ally?"**  
**Ally: "Um...behind you"**  
**Austin: "Oh okay. Are you ready to go?"**  
**Ally: "Yeah."**  
**Austin: "Come on."**

**We go to my car. Yeah, I got my own car. I got a Mitsubishi Lancer 2013 (1) is black. We got in and got to Dez's House. Ally knocks on the door and Dez opens the door.**

**Dez: "Hey Austin. Hey...Ally?"**  
**Austin: "I forgot to tell you. Ally is staying with me one week"**  
**Dez: "Is okay come on in"**  
**Ally: "Thank you, Dez"**  
**Austin: "So what are we doing?"(They all enter Dez's room)**  
**Dez: "Playing video games"**  
**Ally: "Excuse me, Trish is calling me"**  
**Austin: "Okay"**  
**Ally: (Gets out of Dez's room)**  
**Dez: "She is staying at your house? You and her all alone? Dude, do you guys have done something bad?"**  
**Austin: "Dez, She is staying in my house since yesterday. Yes, we are all alone. And no she's just my Best Friend"**  
**Dez: "Okay. I know you like her"**  
**Austin: "How do you now?"**  
**Dez: "You told me"**  
**Austin: "Oh.. right. What game are we playing?"**  
**Dez: "Call of duty; Ghosts (2)"**  
**Austin: "You got it?! Dude that is Awesome!" (They do the 'What up' handshake)**  
**Ally: (Enters Dez's room) "Hey guys, I'm back"**  
**Dez: " Um... Ally we know. We saw you enter the room" (In a 'Duh' tone)**  
**Ally: "Anyway,Trish says hi to Austin"**  
**Dez: "And to me?"**  
**Ally: "That you are a idiot"**  
**Dez: "Okay" (Frowns)**  
**Austin: "Okay. Let's play Dez"  
Ally: "Dez, Can I lie down in your bed?"  
Dez: "Sure"**

**We play for 3 good hours. It was 2:00,when I look at Dez's bed and see Ally sleeping. She looks so cute. Dez and I go to the kitchen to get some Pepsi (2) and snacks. When we come back to Dez's room, we see Ally in the floor still sleeping. We burst out laughing and then I get her and put her in my best friends bed. Then we continue playing.**

**5 hours later:**

**We played until 6:00pm. In total, 8 HOURS! Ally is still asleep.**

**Austin: "Dez, my eyes hurt. I'm going home."**  
**Dez: "Yeah, mine too. Okay I call you tomorrow"(They do the 'what up' handshake)**  
**Austin: "What do I do with her?."**  
**Dez: "Get her Bridal Style"**  
**Austin: "Okay." (Gets Ally Bridal Style)**  
**Dez: "See you buddy"**  
**Austin: "Bye" (Gets out of the front door)**

**So we are heading home. I put her on the passenger seat and obviously I'm driving. She is a heavy sleeper, we passed through a hose with loud music and she didn't wake up. I open the door to my house and enter. I go upstairs with Ally in my arms and put her on her bed, I turn on the air conditioner and close the door of the room. I'm changing to boxers and one of my shirts, when I hear my name. I got to Ally's room. She was sitting in the bed sobbing.**

**Ally: "Austin, I had another nightmare. Don't leave me" (Hugs Austin)**  
**Austin: "What happened?"**  
**Ally: "All of us were staying in a cabin house and got killed. It was so real"**  
**Austin: "Is okay. Nothing is going to happen. Come on let's get to my room so you can sleep better"**  
**Ally: "Okay"**

**She is in We are going to my room so she can sleep better. I forgot, I'm in my boxers and she is in normal clothes. I hope she doesn't mind.**

**Austin: "I'm in my boxers, I hope you don't mind"**  
**Ally:"No this is your house. I don't mind. I'm going to change to your boxers but the shirt is on the washing machine. It had syrup and it was sticky. Can I borrow one of our hoodies?"**  
**Austin: "Sure. Thanks for putting the shirt on the washing machine."**  
**Ally: "Okay. I'll be right back."**  
**Austin: "Okay."**

**She is sleeping with me again. Awesome! When she is beside me smells like Vanilla and strawberries. She comes with my pink boxers, and...IN BRA!**

**Austin: "Ally,Why are you in bra?" (Nervous)**  
**Ally: "Because I don't have a shirt" (In a 'Duh' tone)  
Austin: "O-okay" (Gets a red Miami Heat hoodie) (3)  
Ally: "Thanks" (Puts the hoodie on)  
Austin: "I'm hungry. Want something?"  
Ally: "No thanks. I'll be in your bed playing with my phone"  
Austin: "Okay" (Goes downstairs)**

**Okay, Ally is in my room, without a shirt but with a bra and hoodie. I'm still shocked, is no big deal because I have seen her in bikini when we have those Pool Parties with Trish and Dez. So I get CapriSun (4) and get upstairs. I enter my room and turn on the air conditioner and sit beside Ally.**

**Austin: "What are you doing?" (a/n: Imagine Isabella from Phineas and Ferb saying that)  
Ally: " In my twitter"  
Austin: "Can I borrow you phone for a sec?"  
Ally: "Sure" (Gives her phone to Austin)  
Austin: "Okay" (Snaps a picture) "Now tweet and tag me on you twitter status" (Gives the phone back to Ally)  
Ally: (Types in her phone: 'Here with my friend AustinMoon there is nothing more awesome than hanging with your Best Guy Friend')  
Austin: "Let me see" (Reads the status) "No Ally, something like this" (Types in Ally's phone: 'Here hanging' with my best bud AustinMoon. He's the best #bestbud #songwriterandsinger #hanging)  
Ally:"Okay. Now send" (Sends status) "So what you want to do?"  
Austin: "Let's watch TV. The Nanny is on." (5)  
Ally: "Okay" (Puts his head on Austin's shoulder)**

**Ally just put her head on my shoulder, I can see everything inside the hoodie. Her bra is color Pink. She looks cute in my hoodie. Is she shaking?**

**Austin: "Ally, Are you cold?"**  
**Ally: "I'm okay"**  
**Austin: "(Touches her neck) "Ally you are freezing." (Opens his arms) "Come here you are really cold and I don't want you to be sick"**  
**Ally: "Thanks" (Kisses Austin's cheek and goes to Austin's Arms)**  
**Austin: "Even your lips are really cold" (Laughs in a flirty way)**  
**Ally: (Blushes)**  
**Austin: (Flirting) "I know a way I can make them hot"**  
**Ally: (Follows his league) "And how is it?"**  
**Austin: "Like this" (Leans in and kisses Ally in the lips)**  
**Ally: (Kisses back)**

**I just kissed Ally. Her lips are so soft, she kissed back I knew she liked me back. When I was flirting she flirted back. Thanks God,Thanks.**

**Ally: (Pulls off) "I..." (Austin cuts her off)**  
**Austin: "Ally, if you don't feel the same way, I understand. We just kissed and if you want to pretend this never happened...Okay is your choice"**  
**Ally: "Austin...no. I don't want to forget this moment. Instead,I want to remember it my whole life. And yes,I feel the same way"**  
**Austin: "I understand. Wait, What? Really? Is this happening?" (Hugs Ally)**  
**Ally: "But I want to tell you something"**  
**Austin: "Oh no... this is not good"**  
**Ally: "No is nothing bad. Is just that...It was my first kiss"**  
**Austin: "Really? I was your first kiss?"**  
**Ally: "Yeah. That is why I don't want to forget it"**  
**Austin: "Can i ask you a question?"**  
**Ally: "Sure"**  
**Austin: "Ally, Will you go out with me?"**  
**Ally: "Austin, Yes"**  
**Austin: (Jumps and fist bumps the air) "She said yes."**  
**Ally: "And you are my first boyfriend too"**  
**Austin: "Awesome. And I'm going to be your first t-" (Ally cuts him off)**  
**Ally: "Hey, lets not go too far"**  
**Austin: "Okay. Let's go to sleep" (Gets to bed)**  
**Ally: "Okay" (Gets beside Austin)**  
**Austin: "Goodnight Ally"**  
**Ally: "Goodnight Austin"**

**I was her first kiss, her first boyfriend. This is getting better and better.**

* * *

**Hey guys, Sorry I took so long to update. I had visitors in my house and I had to spend time with my family. Thanks for the reviews and PM's.  
**

**(1) Don't own that car  
(2) Don't own that game  
(3) I'm a Miami Heat fan, I can't help it. But I have one of those. Don't own the Miami Heat  
(4) Don't own CapriSun juices  
(5) Like the T.V. show but don't own it**

**I got you guys off guard. Mayor Auslly hahaha. PM or Review me if you liked this chapter  
Paomar0832 :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Austin's P.O.V:

I feel a hand in my cheek. I open my eyes and it's Ally. Wait, Kissing Ally and being her boyfriend was dream.

Ally: "Austin, Wake up The Nanny just finished."  
Austin: "It was all a dream?"  
Ally: "What was all a dream?"  
Austin: "Did I fell asleep?"  
Ally: "Yup. But what did you dream about?"

What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? I don't like lying to Ally. In this case, I have to lie.

Austin: "I...um...I dreamed about...about us. Yeah, Us Team Austin."  
Ally: "Oh, Okay. Well I'm really tired. I'm going to my room. And by the way, Thanks for the tweet. A lot of people liked my twitter status. Thanks."  
Austin: "Sure. You are welcome, Goodnight"  
Ally: "Goodnight" (Kisses Austin's cheek and leaved the room)

Ally just kissed my cheek. AM I IN HEAVEN? Right now I realize that I have my hand where Ally kissed me. (Sighs) If I die tonight I die happy. I'm going to sleep.

_**The next**_** morning:****  
**This bed is so comfy! Well my parents own a mattress store. Duh! Why do I feel something on my waist? I open my eyes and see Ally sitting on me. She still on my hoodie, and her bra. I can see it from a spot. She looks so hot.

Ally: "Wake up sleepyhead  
Austin: (Rubing his eyes) "What hour is it?"  
Ally: "11:59. I waked up just an hour ago."  
Austin: "Okay. Let me brush my teeth and we'll go make breakfast"  
Ally: "Okay"  
Austin: "Could you get off me?"  
Ally: "Sorry" (Blushes and gets off of Austin)  
Austin: "Don't worry" (Gets up and goes to his bathroom)

When Ally was sitting in my waist I was feeling something. But I let it go. I get downstairs. I walk to the kitchen, Walk slowly behind her and put my hands on her shoulders. And scare her.

Austin: "Lets make breakfast." (Laughs)  
Ally: "Okay."  
Austin: "Did I scared you?"  
Ally: " Yes. Pancakes?"  
Austin: "You think?"  
Ally: "Pancakes it is"

We make Pancakes. 6 mini pancakes. I take 4 and Ally takes 2. I insisted that she take another one but she said no.

Austin: "Go to the living room. I'm going to get the drinks"  
Ally: (Takes the plates and goes to the living room)  
Austin: (Shouts) "Want apple juice or orange juice?"

Ally: (Shouts) "Orange"  
Well that will be two glasses of Orange juice. I feel like I'm married to Ally. She is so beautiful. I serve the two glasses of juice. And walk to the living room.  
Austin: (Puts the glasses in the little table) "Orange juice for the lady"  
Ally: (Giggles) "Thanks"  
Austin: (Turns on the TV) "What do you want to watch?"  
Ally: (Cuts a piece of her pancake) "I don't know. Put what you want" (Takes a piece of her pancake)  
Austin: " Okay. Full House(1) it is" (Takes a big bite of his Pancake)  
Ally: "You my friend, Are a messy eater" (Laughs)  
Austin: (Talking with his mouth full of food) "I know"  
Ally: "I'm done. I'm going to wash my dish. "(Stands up with her dish and goes to the kitchen)  
Man! When Ally standed up she looked so hot. I was checking her out? I don't know but. She looks hot. I said that again. She come back.  
Ally: "Finish that up. Your pancakes are going to get cold" (Sits on the couch)  
Austin: (Starts to eat fast)  
Ally: "I didn't said you to choke with the pancakes" (Laughs)  
Austin: "I'm not hungry anymore. I'm full"  
Ally: "What? Austin Moon doesn't want more Pancakes? Are you sick?"  
Austin: "I only left one. I'm going to the kitchen." (Stands up and goes to the kitchen)  
Ally: "You forgot your juice"  
Austin: (Shouts) "Drink it if you want"

I am really full. I don't know why? After I put the dish in the dishwasher and walk to the living room. I see Ally drinking my juice.

Austin: (Sits in the Couch) "So what do you want to do?  
Ally: "I don't know. How about you?"  
Austin: "Let's go to my pool"  
Ally: "You have a pool all this time?"  
Austin: "Yes. Remember I'm rich and my parents are rich"  
Ally: "I'm rich too. Because I'm your songwriter"  
Austin: "Yup. So do you have Swimsuit or Bikini?"  
Ally: "Nope"  
Austin: "Get dressed. I'm going to buy you one"  
Ally: " No Austin I'm going to buy it."  
Austin: "You pick it and I pay for it"  
Ally: "Okay" (Walks to her room)

We are going to Walmart(2) to buy Ally a new Bikini or Swimsuit. I hope she picks a Bikini. I'm going to take a Shower.

20 Minutes Later:  
I get out of the bathroom. Put my underwear on. Skinny jeans, Red denim shirt and a leather jacket. Put my new red converse. (3) I go to Ally's room. And see her sitting on her bed talking in the phone. Why does she always talk on the phone?

Ally: (Talking on the phone) "Yes. I'm going with Austin to Walmart (2). He said he's going to buy me a new swimsuit. Trish, I don't know. Talk you later."  
She looks at me and puts her Phone in her pocket. She has a yellow top with black skinny jeans and heels or wedges. What ever girls call it.

Austin: "Are you ready to go?"  
Ally: "Yes. Let's go"

We go to my car. I drive to Walmart (2). We go to the swimsuit aisle. There are a lot of swimsuits.

Ally: "What should I pick Two piece or one piece?"  
Austin: "Two piece."  
Ally: (Grabs Austin by the wrist and they go to the bikini aisle)  
I'm glad she asked me. She will look so hot.  
Ally: "Yellow or Hot pink? I can't decide."  
Austin: "I think the yellow one."  
Ally: "Then Yellow it is" (Picks up a yellow bikini"  
Austin: "How much is it?"  
Ally: "10.00$"  
Austin: "Let's go,I have my credit card"  
Ally: "I owe you one"  
We go to the cash register. I paid, and the lady at the register asked for a autograph. I gave it to her and leaved the store. I drived to my house. Now we are ready to go to the pool.

**Hey guys sorry I'm not updating. Is just that I'm really busy getting the things for school. But I promise, I will update** **the weekends :D**

**(1) Don't own Full House**

**(2) Don't own Walmart**

**(3) Don't own Converse (Chuck Taylor's)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ally's P.O.V:

Austin buy me a Yellow bikini. He's so sweet. We go to his house to get ready for the pool. My best friend is so hot. Every girl in school envies me XD.

Austin: "Go change to your sexy bikini" (Winks and goes to his room)

Is he flirting with me? Oh, Austin Moon you don't know what you just got yourself on. (I like this part of me!) I change into my bikini and go downstairs. I go to the backyard and see Austin dipping his feet in the pool. That Blonde devil is going to meet the other part of Ally Dawson. I walk to the pool and he looks at me. Can you believe this, He's checking me out. I am fre-a-king!

Austin: "Hey Ally"  
Ally: "What's up?"  
Austin: "You look...Hot!"  
Ally: "Um... thanks?"  
Austin: (Stands up) "Did you see they guys at Wal-Mart?"  
Ally: "No, why?"  
Austin: "There where red why envy"  
Ally: (Laughs) "Want to help me put sunscreen on?"  
Austin: "Um...Yes"

**Austin's P.O.V:  
**  
Ally is flirting back. She looks so hot. I hope I don't get one of those...Um...you know. She just asked me to help her to put sunscreen on. I'm really nervous, I just that She looks so hot. I said that once.

Austin: (Puts sunscreen in his hands)  
Ally: "I don't want to get sunburn again. Like last time you convinced me to go to the beach. There wasn't any hot guys"  
Austin: (Puts sunscreen on Ally's back) "Well I was there. I'm hot"  
Ally: "Yeah, I know"

She just accepted that I'm hot. I have an evil plan for you Miss Ally.

Austin: "I'm going to the pool" (Stands up)  
Ally: "I'll stay here"  
Austin: (Carries Ally over his shoulder) "Oh no you're not"  
Ally: "Austin, Get me down. Get me down" (Punches his back)  
Austin: "Your punches are like water. Ready for the cold water?"  
Ally: "Austin, Don't-" (Austin get in the pool with Ally in his shoulders)  
Austin: "Oops, Too late" (Gets Ally off his shoulders)  
Ally: "Austin! That was so not funny" (Laughs)  
Austin: "Then why are you laughing?"  
Ally: "Okay is funny. But the water is really cold"  
Austin: "Let's invite Dez"  
Ally: "Okay, I'll call him."  
Austin: "Tell him to get his camera"  
Ally: "Okay" (Gets out of the pool and Starts to call Dez)

Right now Ally is calling Dez. I'm going to invite him over. Yeah to have a Team Austin Pool Party. No, a Half Team Austin Pool Party. Cause Trish is not here. Well right now Ally is walking back to the pool. She get down the little stairs and I get her in a Bone crushing hug. This are the famous 'Austin Hugs' For Ally, Cause the fans love them.

Ally: "Why are you hugging me?"  
Austin: "For staying with me"  
Ally: "Oh right. Is okay" (Hugs back)  
Austin: "How many days have you've been here?"  
Ally: "3 days."  
Austin: "Okay, I thought you where here longer"

In that moment Dez gets in the backyard. And screams:

Dez: "I'm here! Let's get this party started"  
Austin: "Let's film this"  
Dez: "Okay" (Gets his shirt off)  
Ally: "I didn't know you haved abs" (Gets off the pool)  
Dez: (Mutters) "And I didn't know you looked so hot"  
Ally: "What?"  
Dez: "I said...Um...Let's get this film started"  
Austin: "Lets go"  
Dez: (Shouts) "The camera is Water-proof!"  
**  
No one's P.O.V: (A/N: You maybe are thinking; "Is this girl sick?" Cause I didn't put this kind of P.O.V in other stories)**

Dez is filming Austin doing backflips and bombs into the water. Then Ally puts Bruno Mars's Song '**Moonshine**'(1) and starts to move her hips and her hands. In other words dance lightly, Austin and Dez stare at their brunette friend shocked. She does the carpet walk to the edge of the pool. She models and then quietly Austin comes and pushes her. **(A/N: Dez is filming this like an R5TV) **Ally goes off the water and goes to 'Dry' when Austin is backwards, She jumps and gets into Austin's back. And then Austin goes to the edge of the pool and throws himself with Ally in his back to the water. Dez jumps to the water and shouts;

Dez: "Caning ball!"

They all laugh. The come in front of the camera and wave.

Austin: "Hi. This is a Half Team Austin Pool Party. Why? Because My manager and our friend Trish."  
Ally: "I'm Ally. Austin's Songwriter and Best Friend. We are having the best time of all. But we have one piece left: Our friend Trish. Trish we miss you. Even Dez"  
Dez: "Yeah we're having a blast but to complete it we need Trish." (Puts an arm in Austin shoulders)  
Austin: "I need and opinion: Isn't our Friend here," (Gestures to Ally) "Hot!"  
Ally: "Oh Austin!" (Blushes)  
Dez: "So guys this is the end of Austin Moon TV(2). See you later"

**Austin's P.O.V:  
**Dez just leaved and Ally is upstairs taking a shower. I go to my room and sit in my bed. When I hear Ally shout my name. I go to the bathroom, She has her head pooped out of the door. Something is wrong

Austin: "What happened?"  
Ally: "I...forgot my clothes."  
Austin: "What? So...You are...naked...in...there?"  
Ally: "Basically...Yes"  
Austin: "Okay. Be right back"  
Ally: "Okay"

I'm going to Ally's room. When I enter the room, I see her matching underwear, my shirt and her shorts. Is funny how she LOVES my shirts. I walk to the bathroom and give her the clothes. I wait in my room until she's ready so I can take a shower. Cause sooner or later my hair is going to turn lime green(3). In 10 minutes she was out of the bathroom, then I enter the bathroom and get a shower.

**Ally's P.O.V:**

I'm in Austin's room. I see his iPhone(4) in the nightstand. I get it and start playing this game Cheese Jesse(5). Austin is in the level 90. I'm trying to pass it but I can't. The 8th time I failed, I whispered/ Yelled

Ally: "Fuck!"  
Austin: "Language!"

I look up and see Austin looking for pants in his drawer. He trusts me, Why? Because he shows up in his boxers in front of me. Well this is his house but What I meant is that he doesn't care that I'm there because I'm his best friend. He puts on black basketball pants. Then sits with me on his bed, he puts his arm in my shoulders.

Austin: "Sooo, Why were you using my phone?"  
Ally: "To play Cheese Jesse(5)"  
Austin: "Okay, Did you passed the level?"  
Ally: "Nope." (Gives the phone to Austin)  
Austin: "What hour is it?"  
Ally: "7:56"  
Austin: "Is really early"  
Ally: "For what?"  
Austin: "To sleep"  
Ally: "Oh"  
Austin: "I'm going to tweet something"

austinmoonTA(6) status:  
_Here with my best friend/partner allydawsonTA(6) that girl is Awesome! Night night I'm really sleepy #goingtosleep_

He tweet that. I'm really sleepy too. Right now I'm going to stand up and go to my room to go to sleep but Austin grabbed my arm

Austin: "Where are you going?"  
Ally: "To my room...To sleep"  
Austin: "Please stay here with me" (Does that puppy face)  
Ally: "Oh man, You know that I can't resist that"  
Austin: (In a baby voice) "Pwese, Could you stay with wittle Austin?"  
Ally: "Fine"

He climbs to bed and I follow him. He wraps his arms around me and says;

Austin: "Goodnight Ally"  
Ally: "Goodnight Austin"

And with that we both fell asleep

* * *

Did you like the chapter? I hope so

(1) Moonshine by Bruno Mars. I love that song but I don't own it  
(2) Is like R5TV. I don't own R5TV  
(3) Like Ross Lynch  
(4) I don't own iPhones. Really I don't have one and I'm not the owner of Apple  
(5) I made up that game.  
(6) TA means 'Team Austin"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally's P.O.V:**

I wake up but I don't open my eyes. I feel a hot thing in front of me. I open my eyes and see my (Hot!) best friend. Yea, I think Austin is hot. I realize my hands are in his abs. Almost in his hips and... other thing. I move them up to his chest and then I hug him. I fell him hands move, he's hugging me back. Aww! He hold me tight into his chest. I let go cause I got to make breakfast. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. It's raining really hard. Then I go downstairs and turn on the TV and start to make Pancakes. THEN POWER IS OUT. The kitchen is far from Austin's room and I can hear him whine. In 3..2...1 and...

Austin: (Whines) "A-l-l-l-y" (Like Billl) "The power got out"

Told you

Ally: "I know. Is raining like crazy"  
Austin: "Its really hot in here. I'm going to melt"  
Ally: " Is not like you are an Ice cube"  
Austin: "Did you make breakfast?"  
Ally: "Nope, I didn't make it"  
Austin: "Is okay"  
Ally: "What do we do know?"  
Austin: "Let's sing"  
Ally: "Okay give me your iPhone(1)"  
Austin: "Let me get it, Its upstairs"  
Ally: "Okay"

He's really hot. I know, I cant stop saying that hes hot. Is just that...I don't know there is a lot of things that I love about him. Right now he's coming down the stairs.

Austin: (Gives his phone to Ally)  
Ally: "Do you still have the pink iHome boom box?"  
Austin: "Yeah"  
Ally: "Where is it?"  
Austin: "Is behind the stairs." (Stands up and gets it)  
Ally: "Okay let me see you song list"

_Austin's song_ list:  
**Man in the mirror- Michael Jackson  
Die young- Ke$ha  
Roar-Katy Perry  
Lightweight- Demi Lovato  
Treasure- Bruno Mars  
Show me- Bruno Mars  
Illusion- Austin Moon  
Can't Do it Without you- Austin Moon  
Not A Love Song- Austin Moon  
Na na na (Summer Song)- Austin Moon  
Break Down the Walls- Austin Moon  
A Billion Hits- Austin Moon  
It's Me, It's You- Austin Moon  
Double Take- Austin Moon  
Heard it On the Radio- Austin Moon  
Crazy 4 U- R5  
What Do I Have to Do?- R5  
We can't stop- Miley Cyrus  
Wrecking Ball- Miley Cyrus  
Come and get it- Selena Gomez  
Popular song- Mika ft. Ariana Grande  
Heart Attack- Demi Lovato  
22- Taylor Swift  
Made in the USA- Demi Lovato  
Diamonds- Rihanna  
Part of me- Katy Perry  
Hummingbird Heartbeat- Katy Perry  
Loud- R5  
Here Comes Forever- R5  
I Want You Bad- R5  
Falling For You- R5**

Ally: "You have a lot of songs!"  
Austin: "Yeah" (Laughs)  
Ally: "Please put **We can't stop**"  
Austin: "Okay" (Connects his iPhone to the iHome)  
Ally: (Presses play)

**No one's P.O.V:**

As the music starts, Austin and Ally start to dance. Ally is actually dancing.

**It's our party we can do what we want  
It's our party we can say what we want  
It's our party we can love who we want  
We can kiss who we want  
We can live how we want**

**It's our party we can do what we want  
It's our party we can say what we want  
It's our party we can love who we want  
We can kiss who we want  
We can live how we want**

Austin puts Ally in his back and He runs in the house.

**Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere **  
**Hands in the air like we don't care **  
**Cause we came to have so much fun now **  
**Got somebody here might get some now**

Ally stands behind Austin and spanks Austin.

Austin: "Ow!"  
Ally: (Laughs)

If **you're not ready to go home **  
**Can I get a hell no **  
**Cause we gonna go all night **  
**Till we see the sunlight alright **

**So la da da di we like to party **  
**Dancing with Miley **  
**Doing whatever we want **  
**This is our house **  
**This is our rules **  
**And we can't stop **  
**And we won't stop **  
**Can't you see it's we who own the night **  
**Can't you see it we who bout' that life **  
**And we can't stop **  
**And we won't stop **  
**We run things, Things don't run we **  
**Don't take nothing from nobody**

Ally starts to sing along

**It's our party we can do what we want **  
**It's our party we can say what we want **  
**It's our party we can love who we want **  
**We can kiss who we want **  
**We can live how we want **

**To my home girls here with the big butts **  
**Shaking it like we at a strip club **  
**Remember only God can judge us **  
**Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya **  
**And everyone in line in the bathroom **  
**Trying to get a line in the bathroom **  
**We all so turn up here **  
**Getting turn up yea yea**

Ally Twerks. Yup, you heard right. She's twerking. Austin's mouth is wide open.

Austin: "Ally, Are you twerking?"  
Ally: "Yeah, Trish wanted me to learn how." (Blushes)  
Austin: (Smirking) "Can I stand behind you while you twerk?"  
Ally: "Austin!" (Hits him in the chest)  
Austin: (Laughs) "Kidding" (Flirting) "But, If you want to I can  
Ally: (Rolls his eyes)

**So la da da di we like to party **  
**Dancing with Miley **  
**Doing whatever we want **  
**This is our house **  
**This is our rules **  
**And we can't stop **  
**And we won't stop **  
**Can't you see it's we who own the night **  
**Can't you see it we who bout' that life **  
**And we can't stop **  
**And we won't stop **  
**We run things **  
**Things don't run we **  
**Don't take nothing from nobody **

**It's our party we can do what we want **  
**It's our party we can say what we want **  
**It's our party we can love who we want **  
**We can kiss who we want **  
**We can live how we want **

**It's our party we can do what we want to **  
**It's our house we can love who we want to **  
**It's our song we can sing if we want to **  
**It's my mouth I can say what I want to **  
**Yea, Yea, Yeah **

**And we can't stop **  
**And we won't stop **  
**Can't you see it's we who own the night **  
**Can't you see it we who bout' that life **  
**And we can't stop **  
**And we won't stop **  
**We run things **  
**Things don't run we **  
**Don't take nothing from nobody **  
**Yea, Yea, Yea **  
**Yea, Yea, Yea **(2)

The song finishes. And they put Austin's iPhone in shuffle.

**Later that day:**

They where in the couch really tired of the dancing and laughing The power finally comes. Austin and Ally shout at the same time;

Austin: "Finally!"  
Ally: "Finally!"

**Austin's P.O.V:**

We dance until we where tired. I cant believe that Ally actually danced and twerked. So the power finally came back, Right now I'm in the bathroom and Ally is in the couch. She's using my phone cause hers is charging. I just took a shower. I go downstairs only in my boxers. I know, In my boxers? Ally and I have a lot of trust in each other. I sit beside her and she stares at my..um you know. She just giggles and continues whatever she's doing with my phone. I move closer to her and put my arm in her shoulders. She looks at me and smiles. I ask her;

Austin: "What are you doing?"  
Ally: "Nothing" (Stretching the 'o')  
Austin: "Okay"  
Ally: "I have a question"  
Austin: "Okay"  
Ally: (Points to Austin's Manhood) "Is it like that or you are having one of your man moments?"

Did I mention that is 8''

Austin: "Is like that"  
Ally: "Okay," (Sighs and stands up) "I'm going to that a shower." (Gives the phone to Austin)  
Austin: "Okay" (Winks)  
Ally: (Giggles)

She leaves to get a shower. I go to my room and put some pajama pants. I get in my bed with my chest down on the bed and close my eyes, Then I feel weight on my back. When I look is Ally. Well obvious. We are the only ones in the house. She sits in bed so I can turn around. I turn around and see Ally...Topless. Only has some cloth covering her boobs. I get one of my pillows so I can hide the tent in between my pants. She's there smiling shyly.

Ally: "I need one of your t-shirts. Fast" (Laughs)

I stand up and get to my drawer. I get two t-shirts. one says 'Pony Rides' with an arrow pointing to my manhood. And the other says 'I'm hot and I know it'

Ally: "The second one"  
Austin: (Gives Ally the t-shirt)  
Ally: "Turn Around"  
Austin: "Why?"  
Ally: "I have to put the shirt on"

I turn around. At one moment I turn around to see a peck of Ally's body. She didn't notice, but I saw one of her.. you know.

Ally: "Done"  
Austin: (Turns around) "Are you cold?"  
Ally: "Why?" (Looks down to her chest) "Jerk"

She gets in my bed and gets my phone. I get hers. She saw me get it and didn't say anything. I get directly to her photos. There are a lot of photos of us. But a lot of mine from my latest photo-shoot and from hers. Then I go to her phone address. The latest call was from Trish and then was mine. I get her phone off and then I get beside her in my bed. I cuddle in her stomach and she just giggles. Then I move up to her face and plant little pecks in her checks. She's blushing! Then I ask her:

Austin: "What do you do on my phone? On my Photos?"  
Ally: "No, I don't want to see Naked chicks"  
Austin: "There are no naked chicks in there...Does you in bikini counts?"  
Ally: "No." (Blushes)  
Austin: "Still, Are you cold?" (Smirks)  
Ally: (Sends a death glare to Austin but then softens) "Maybe, Maybe not"  
Austin: "I've notice" (Laughs)  
Ally: "Do you like it?"  
Austin: "What?" (Looks at his manhood) "Maybe"  
Ally: "Now I quote 'I've notice' "

Why? Why does this happens to me. Anyways, We go to the game room. I have all my video games in that room. We go there and start to play Just Dance 3. (3) I put Pump It by The Black Eyed Peas. I always win in this kind of games. Well, I'm a professional dancer. What will you expect of me? Ally is dancing it really good. Well, she learned from me. We where done and we headed to the kitchen. I get us two Gatorade(4).

Austin: "Now I see it all. Because you are sweaty"  
Ally: "Oh yeah." (Gets close to Austin) "I know how you will see it all" (Leans in and then she runs to the room running)

WHAT?! She really did that? Is she nuts?! I'm so flirting back. Ally Dawson prepare to get Mooned!

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated any of my fanfics. School work, Boy drama and Study time... DO NOT FORGET writer's block. But, I got great news! I got 4 A's and 3 B's. And... R5 IS COMING TO PUERTO RICO! I'm so going to the concert.**

(1) Do not own iPhone or Apple  
(2) Like that song but I don't own it  
(3)I have it. But I don't own it  
(4) I don't own it either

Please read The day that Austin changed  by Breakdown in my head.  



End file.
